Blue and Me
by NeverSurrender12
Summary: Kitty and Kurt get sucked into a whirl of mayhem. First Lance breaks up with Kitty then Kitty falls for Kurt! How will Kurt react since his girl friend just dumped him as well, and now Rogue's disappeared!RATED M FOR FOUL LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You ignorant fuzz ball!" I yelled at Kurt. "Get down from the there." The nuisance was hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling. Laughing Kurt easily dropped from the ceiling teleporting right before he hit the ground. Even though our "gifts" were somewhat alike I admit Kurt's are cooler.

"Oh, come on Kitty lighten up." He nudged me with his blue elbow heading for the door. Sighing I followed. "Hey I forgot to ask are you going to the party tonight?" I nodded opening up the fridge and pulling out a soda. I admit the Professor kept everything pretty well stocked.

"Yeah," I kicked the fridge shut. I kicked myself remembering that I could have just fazed through the stupid door. Oh well. "I heard they're supposed to have a band." Kurt nodded getting the milk jug out of the fridge. If I would have been close enough I would have smacked him! "You hypocrite!" That insolent bastard just drank out of the milk carton. Kurt snorted and sat the jug down.

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't know you were touchy about your milk." Smirking he jumped up on the table and sat in a crouch.

"We both know you yelled at me for that." I sat down in front of him and picked up a buttered biscuit. "So hows Amanda or whatever her name is?" Kurt sighed.

"Broke up with me. She said and I quote 'I refuse to be with someone who isn't man enough to show people who he really is.'" Shaking his head he jumped into the seat next to me and put his feet up. "Oh well." God, did I feel terrible. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Finally I sighed.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I didn't know it-" He leaned farther back in the chair. Poor furry elf. Yes, I've actually called him that. Kurt waved a hand at me.

"Kitty it's fine. She was kinda dragging me down anyways. By the way did I tell you how I trashed her parents living room?" I wasn't to surprised. This dude had a knack for destruction. There's plenty of times that I remember his stupid ass getting us into deep shit.

"Kurt you know that's not very surprising," Kurt smiled.

"Well, it's not my fault. Plus it was Toad's fault that time." He shook his head remembering the incident. "As I was saying Amanda was introducing me to her family when my holo-watch started acting up. Then when I thought things couldn't get any worse. . . Toad showed up and ruined everything including our relationship. First we fought a little destroying have of the front room. We broke a window a few other things and then he decided to rip the holo-watch off my arm and expose me. " I frowned. The poor guy really was upset about the break up. What a liar. . . Finally, I decided to change the subject.

"So what are you going to go as for the party?" I asked. Kurt smiled.

"Myself." I almost gagged on my Pepsi. "Yup, it'll work. I mean come on Kitty, it's like the only time I'll ever be able to "be myself." Kurt said making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. Nodding I chugged the last bit of Pepsi I and hastily rose from the table. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked before I could make a clean break. (Fuck) I cursed under my breath.

Clenching my teeth I put my hands behind my back and began rocking back and forth. "No where in particular. ." Rolling his eyes Blue Boy jumped up from the table and blocked my path. Fuck that stupid little pest. Finally, I just fazed through him. "Sorry see yeah later!" I called behind me. Eventually I could see the door. Sadly, before I reached the door I ran into Logan. .

"So," Logan said in that deep, kinda scary, voice of his. "Where are you going?" I sighed. I'd been caught. "I hope you weren't going to see Lance." I turned away from him this must be Jean's doing. That stupid physique.

"No. . ." Damn I suck at lying. Logan smiled and laughed. "What it's not funny." I scrunched my nose up and looked away from him.

"You know I may not remember what it was like being your age but I have a feeling you'll go see him no matter what I do." Note to self: Wolves can since things. "Go a head I'll cover for you." I smiled and hugged him. I was surprised to feel him wrap his big arms around me. "Now go before I change my mind squirt." He released me and gave me a big wolfy grin. I grinned back and crept out the door before anyone else could catch me! Before I made it out of hearing range though, I heard Kurt yelling at Wolverine.

"You let her go! Are you crazy?" I snickered hopping into the jeep with Tabitha. Laughing she floored it!

The five minutes it took to get into town weren't exactly what you would call pleasant! "Tabitha!" I screamed over her obnoxious laughter. "Slow the hell down you bitch!" she only laughed louder. Eventually, she had to pull over because I had ended up puking. That ignoramus laughed at me while she was holding my hair back.

"Sorry Kitty but you really should think twice before hitching a ride with me." I sat on the ground shaking, one from puking and two from being thrown around so much in that death trap Tabitha calls a jeep.

"Just shut up and let me see your phone I gotta call Lance and tell him I can't make it." Tabitha sighed and sat beside me handing over the black flip phone. After about three rings he picked up.

"Tabitha-" I cut him off.

"It's kitty I can't make it I-" Lance growled on the other end of the phone.

"You know what forget it. I don't care. Go back to your precious X-men. Don't bother coming around anymore either we're over!" Then he hung up.

Reviews reviews! If you don't like it sorry this is my first fanfiction ever so don't get upset if it's not great, just please review! I need tips to so if you'd please give me a lot tips that would be great! :)

Sorry if you don't like it just please please please review! BTW I already have chapter two almost finished so if you want it you better start reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tabitha drove slow on the way home. I knew she felt sorry for me, and was glad she wasn't driving like she was a fucking drunk maniac! Still pain sucks. I should have known this relationship between Lance and I wasn't going to last long, but still I felt hurt and cut. Cut very very deep. Lance had no clue what he had done to me, and I will not ever let him forget. I will make him pay.

Back at home Kurt was waiting for me. "Kitty!" Fuzzy looked like he was about to lecture me and stopped when he saw my face. "What happened?" then his expression went from worry to anger. "What did that douche bag do to you? If he touched you I'm gonna kill him! If he broke up with you I'm gonna boil his eyes out!" He picked up the nearest glass object and threw it against the wall. The saucer broke and I slowly backed up against the opposite wall putting distance between my angry friend and me. I was shocked my eyes felt like they might shoot out of their sockets! I swear if I would have been able to see his face under the fur it would have been flushed with rage! Hidden by the shadows I watched as Kurt calmed down. Breathing deeply he looked back at me. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to. I." Kurt stopped and looked at the saucer. "I'm gonna be in deep shit aren't I." I sighed with relief glad to have my normal wacky ball o' fuzz back.

I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again you ignorant ball of fur!" He hugged me back. After a while I let the tears slip. "You won't really boil Lance's eyes out will you?" Kurt's smile faded from his blue face.

"He really did beak up with you didn't he?" I laughed uneasily and nodded. The anger flashed in his eyes but vanished the second he caught my stare. "Wow Kitty. I. I actually feel sorry for that dumb ass. He let go of a really amazing girl." He smiled at me. That made me feel better. His smile was almost enough to make the hole in my chest close back up. Which was weird. Lance's smile used to do that. Now all it causes is pain. A pain so horrible there should be a word for it. Oh, wait there is, it's called heart break! Thinking of that bastard Lance made bitterness and hate boil inside of me. Finally, I decided I should spend some time and sort out all of my thoughts and feelings.

"Uh I'm going to go lay down ." Kurt swallowed and put a comforting hand on my shoulder and for some odd reason I wanted to lay my hand over his but, I didn't.

"Alright Kitty, just come talk to me if you need too." Nodding I turned around and fazed through the wall next to the girls wing. When I completely got through the wall and solidified I bumped into Jean.

"Hey Kitty." She said a little to cheerfully. "What's up?" I sighed if I didn't tell her she could just read my mind and everything would be even more messed up.

"Well, I was just going to lay down. I had a tough time today. Lance and I. . . we. . .well he. . uh. . .Lance broke up with me." Jean's face went from cheery to very concerned. She reminded me of a big sister.

"Oh Kitty I'm so sorry. Come on get you to your room and then I'll get you a chocolate bar and a glass of milk." she laughed a little. "I know it's not that healthy but it will help." she ushered me to my room and sat me down on my bed. She left and barely a minute later she came back with two glasses of milk and two chocolate bars. She handed me one of each. "Eat up girl it'll make you feel better." My red headed "big sister" laid back on the bed biting into her chocolate. "So how do you feel, besides miserable?" I laid down beside her setting the milk and chocolate on the night stand.

"Angry, I want him to suffer!" I was practically shouting! Then after a while I heard Jean's comforting voice in my head. _"Kitty calm down it's alright. He didn't deserve you" _I looked back at my friend she was right. _"By the way Kurt's waiting for you in the hall. His thoughts sound worried. You better go and talk to him." _Then she left.

A little while later I had gained the courage to talk to my blue buddy. I fazed through the door and saw him pacing the floor. Fuzzy was mumbling something under his breath that I strained to hear. Finally I gave up. "Kurt?" he stopped and looked at me with a strange expression.

After a second of staring at me, he gathered himself up. "Oh uh, Kitty. I was just coming to check up on you, you know see if you were okay." I never knew he really cared that much.

"Thanks and I'm fine by the way." Kurt smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "So you want to watch a movie?" My friend the Blue Elf nodded and led me to the TV room. Plopping down on the couch I grabbed the remote and told him to pick the movie.

"Alright how about a comedy?" I thought it over for a second.

"Sounds good." I replied while Kurt took the empty space on the couch next to me . At that time it was only about four thirty so we had a lot of time on our hands before the party.

"What movie?" I asked curiously. Kurt shook his head no. "Come on I'm not eight!" Laughing Kurt put an arm around my shoulder. The closeness was almost overwhelming! Damn it! Why the hell do I feel this way? Especially towards my best friend. Jesus Christ Kitty get a hold of yourself. Your just on the rebound. Then why does he smell so good to me? What the hell I think he smells good? Where did that come from? Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Shoot me now I like my best friend more than a best friend! Shit shit shit! Jeez I need to stop cussing! Fuck it! Fuck this really sucks, and shut up I know that rhymes! God now I'm talking to myself!

"Kitty?" Kurt was looking at me like something was wrong. "Are you okay? You don't seem to be paying much attention to the movie?" Blinking I looked at the TV. What the fuck? I spaced out through half the freaking movie! "Please don't tell me your thinking about that Douche Lance." I almost wanted to say 'No I'm thinking about how good you smell.' Jesus Christ I gotta stop this insanity. Wait maybe that's it. I'm going insane! "Kitty?" Elfy was looking at me wide eyed. How ironic the dude I called the nuisance was becoming my new crush!

"Uh. . ." I just stared at him. What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I was also sick for about three days. Also, I was **trying **to fix Kitty. I admit she was blown way out of character and I apologize for that. So here is my **attempt **to fix the mistakes I made. LOL again sorry it took so long. Also, you will find out why Kurt was angered by the thought of Lance hurting Kitty. BTW Sorry it's so short!

After waiting a good three hours it was finally time for the party .I was going as a cat, Jean as a witch, Scott as a cyclops, Rogue as well Rogue, and Kurt. . . as himself. "You ready to go?" It was sisterly Jean. I nodded and proudly walked down the steps. Well, as proudly as I could manage anyway. Outside everyone was in the car waiting. I sat next to Kurt and Jean jumped in next to Scott. I think they would make a cute couple but every time I try to talk to Jean about it well, she kind of throws a fit.

"Come on I do not like Scott! We're just friends Kitty!" This was my first attempt to get a confession. . . . , and my last.

"It's not like it's a well kept secret. Why don't you just dump Duncan?" Her face went red. Probably cause' she's a red head. Not that there's a problem with that or anything.

"I" She almost choked on the words. "Love Duncan." I couldn't help but almost giggle at how she said it. She sounded so repulsed at the thought that was begging to think she would up chuck. "Just. Just drop it Kitty." Then my sisterly figure walked away.

"Kitty! Earth to Kitty we are here!" Kurt was waving his gloved hand in my face. I pushed it away and fazed through my seat belt. Kurt looked. . Well blue. Jean looked amazing and Scott looked handsome. I don't know what category that put me in. Finally I made it out of the car and found myself stuck between Kurt and. . Lance and Kurt had to say, "Hi Lance." Through clenched teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This is great. My ex and my could-be crush in the same area. "Kurt." Both boys were glaring at each other menacingly. Before a fight could break out I cut in.

"So hows the past five hours been with out me Lance? Didn't you know this was going to happen?" I was being rather bitchy but Lance was getting what had been coming to him. "You know us breaking up because you were jealous of my family and yes I'm talking about the X-MEN." I was glaring at him fighting back tears. Stupid bastard. His face softened.

"Kitty. I didn't mean it. I just thought you were ditching me." Kurt was being awfully quiet. Which sort of made me uneasy.

"So now you can't trust me?" Lance looked taken aback. The big doof tried to open his mouth but I beat him to it. "You've been doing this for weeks. Trying to get me to break. Make me worship you and forget about my family just 'cause you can't trust me, but you know that won't happen and it never will. Good bye Lance." I walked away and marched towards the party Fuzz ball at my side. I was surprised to see him smiling. "What? You think me and Lance fighting is funny?" Kurt shook his head.

"Kitty I would never think that was funny." He snorted. "It's just did you see the look on his face?" I thought about it and then started laughing. He looked just like a member of The Brotherhood and it was funny because they're all idiots. Every last one of them. Wanda's crazy, she's The Scarlet Witch, The Blob is just a big goofy goon, Quick Silver or whatever is just a dork, Toad is just a creep and Lance or Avalanche is just a big ignoramus! I mean the look on his face was embarrassingly stupid! The stupid ass stood there looking at me all shocked. Eyes wide, and jaw almost touching the floor. I'm surprised he wasn't drooling I mean come on! I can't believe that I used to call that idiotic prick my boyfriend!

Wow, glad I got that out. Back to the story.

"Yeah you're right that was actually pretty funny." I said after we entered the party. The room was dark with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Yup this definitely was Duncan's party. Orange and black streamers galore. Complete with fake bats, and spiders suspended from fishing line that was taped to the ceiling. To go along with that the dark room was clouded with fake fog, and fake tombstones , it gave the room a ghastly look to it. "Cool party. The music isn't that bad either." I started dancing and Kurt joined in. A few minutes later the music stopped and so did we.

It was Duncan. Everyone turned to look at him. "Is this a kick ass party or what?" He was speaking through a small black microphone. The crowd roared in response. Everyone except for Scott was having fun. Poor guy.

All of us institute kids, except for Jean who was to busy kissing up to Duncan, were all crowded into one corner staring at that jerk Jean calls her boyfriend. I swear we only came for her. I don't think any of us would have showed up if Jean wasn't his _girlfriend. _

_**Kurt's P.O.V **_

I don't know what Jean see's in that dude. He's such a . . . . Cool a snack bar!

_**Back to Kitty**_

__Kurt headed to the snack bar and not long after that I noticed Rogue standing in the opposite corner staring into space. I sighed reasoning with myself should I go talk to her or let her be? Unfortunately I have a conscious. _You better go and talk to her. _My conscious said. _She looks more depressed than usual. _I sighed and walked silently towards Rogue. Tonight she was clad in all black, and had skin so pale it stood out in the darkness. Rogue was leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, with her head down.

"What do you want?" she asked in her heavy Louisianian accent as I approached. "Can't you tell I'm an out cast, a pariah?" The whole time she talked her head was down, with her hair hiding her white face. "So go away."

I took a deep breath I wont let her push me out like that and I sure as hell am not going to let her do this to her self. I'm not going to be the old Kitty who sits around and let's everyone deal with all of the bull shit going on in their lives by them selves. I'm going to be stronger and more caring from now on. "No. No I won't." I looked at her willing her to look at me. It worked. "Tell me why you do this to your self." To my surprise she laughed.

"You don't get do you." she stopped leaning on the wall, stood up straight and got in my face making sure she kept her distance. "I can't get close to people. I'll only hurt them. Do you get? Can you hear me or do you need me too use sign language?" With a flick of the wrist to prove her point she turned around. "See ya Kitty." The old Kitty would have let her walk away. Not this new Kitty. I was going to prove it to myself and the world.

"I do get it. I'm not asking you to go around and hug people like a crazy person." She turned and looked back at me, Rogue looked like she might actually listen. "I'm trying to get you to open up. Talk to people. Be out going. I know how you hide because you think that what ever you do you'll hurt someone, but you won't." I paused once more to see her face grow shocked at my outburst. "Just consider it." Then I walked away.

Later I was sitting on a sofa next to Kurt. The party is okay but. . . it kinda gets boring after the first two hours. We were now into our third hour of partying and I was feeling a little sick. I needed to go out side. "I'm gonna go outside for a second."

"Are you feeling okay Kitty?" I nodded and turned around heading for Duncan's balcony. When I got outside I walked over to the end of the high balcony. Looking out over the water of the pond below me I saw familiar reflection in the water.

"What. Do. You. Want." I growled at Lance with out turning around.

"I want to make up." I whirled around and glared at him. Was he serious? Did he think that I was really going to go back to him after he had ripped my heart out and put it in a blender set on high? Well, if that's what he thinks he can go die!

"Well I don't! I hate you Lance! You-you bastard!" I threw my hands up in exasperation! "Just go away and leave me alone." I was about to go back inside when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him.

"Take that back Pride." Fazing my wrist through his hand I pulled my hand away and raised it ready to slap him, but something blue and fury jumped in front of me. "Argh!" Lance rose slowly from the ground. Blood was dripping from his lip where Kurt had punched him. Slowly he wiped it away. "Wrong move you Blue Freak." The he started an Earth quake. . .

Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Sorry this one so long!


End file.
